Little Bird
by Elric-Is-Love
Summary: Slade is hired by Bruce Wayne himself to watch Richard Grayson while he's on vacation in Italy, having no idea that he's about to fall in love with his worst enemy. Yaoi! Sladin- HIATUS
1. Revised Chapter One

**So, Welcome to the Revised Little Bird! I thank you all for tuning in and reading, but mostly, I thank my lovely Editor Jayto and her awesome Fanfictions. I swear if you don't read them I will hunt you down and-**

**Er, anyway, time for the Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans, Robin, Slade or the country of Italy. I imagine that if I ever did, the world would be one fucked up place...**

* * *

"Richard Grayson?" I jogged up to a younger man, smiling broadly.

The young man turned to face me, startled, "Yes? Do I know you?"

I couldn't help but look him over. He was dressed like any other student his age, sneakers, jeans, white T-shirt and a denim jacket. He was slender, slight even, still more boy than man, but he had presence. He stood upright, and when he moved it was with graceful ease. He had high cheekbones and clear features; a strong brow line a straight nose over a soft and full mouth and a delicately rounded chin.  
He was tall, though not as tall as me, but he was shooting up rather nicely.

As he inclined his head in greeting, his hair fell into his face, soft and silky, as shiny as a raven's wing. The eyes though…the eyes were a surprise. I had expected brown, which would suit his native appearance…but they were as blue as the sky on a cold winter day.

"I was watching you in the exhibit, and from your mentor's description, I took a pretty good guess." I extended my hand and waited for him to shake it. "I'm exceptionally pleased to meet you, Richard."

Richard gave me a blank look, seeming to be confused, before I realized that he had absolutely no idea who I was.

I quickly decided to introduce myself, "Wilson. My name is Wilson."

Richard gingerly took my hand, his own fingers long, thin and strong.

"You're the man Bruce _apparently _hired to teach me?" The boy asked skeptically, sounding strangely familiar.

"The one and the same." I chuckled, pushing my white hair back with one hand as I pulled my other away from Richard.

"Just Wilson?" He asked suddenly, "Or do you have a last name?"

I didn't bother to tell him that it was my last name, since my first always caused a bit of panic.

"Just Wilson." I confirmed with a half smile, following Richard's deep blue gaze…

"Ah, you want to know about this?" I touched the black eye patch over my right eye, "It was a skiing accident."

The boy shuddered violently, "Just another reason not to."

I chuckled, "I'm still quite partial to the sport, I just haven't the time."

Richard looked away, as if he were embarrassed that he'd even looked.

"Come, Mr. Grayson, the Limo driver has been waiting for sometime, and I'm afraid he'll drive off without us--"  
"I didn't agree to go with you. I have things to do, you know." He crossed his arms over his chest in a way that screamed pure teenage defiance. Something about the way he was standing seemed to remind me of… No, it's just a coincidence!

"Doubtful. You have to understand that your guardian has hired me to watch you during your stay in Italy…"

"…and _you'll _have to understand that he and I don't see eye-to-eye," Richard chirped, and I had the urge to check if he was _actually _a bird under his skin. He sure _sounded _like one.

"And yet you're on vacation with _his _funds." I crossed my arms, "Therefore you must follow his terms and conditions."

"I don't need an old man keeping tabs on me."

A vein pulsed in my forehead, "'Old?'"

Richard saw my annoyance and his smug look turned into a full-blown smirk, "Oh yes. You are defiantly old. Who uses 'therefore' anymore?"

I'm sure that deep inside, my pride shattered, "I'm only asking you once…"

The boy made an annoyed sound deep in his throat, "No."

I began to count down, out loud, "_One_."

Richard glared at me, "Like _that _will work."

I took in a deep breath, "_Two_."

He shrugged and began to walk by me, and that was his mistake.

"_Three_!" I grabbed his arm just as he passed and twisted it behind his back. This obviously caught him off guard, judging by the way he was clawing at me like a wildcat. I threw the boy over my shoulder and marched out of the airport, ignoring his loud shrieks.

"You did this to yourself, Richard." I swatted the boy's taut ass.

I felt him jerk in shock, "H-hey!"

My response? I just laughed.

* * *

I had done a little thinking after dragging Richard into the Limo, and decided I had gone the wrong way about it. I'd babbled like a moron, ordered him inside a vehicle, and then proceeded to stare at him like he was some sort of endangered animal.  
I suppose what I did next could have been considered extremely preditorial. Richard sat in the opposing seat, black hair ruffling in the breeze that came in from one of the many open windows. The boy had gone silent rather fast after I carried him into the limo while he kicked and screamed.

"Do you have anyplace to stay?" I asked after a while, lounging back in the seat. The boy jerked around to face me, deep blue gaze telling me to mind my own business.

"You can stay with me for the duration of your trip. My summer home has enough room for a guest, Richard."

I watched the boy turn back to the window with a snort. "_Right_, go home with the creepy old man who showed up out of nowhere _just _as I'm un-boarding a plane and then he says he knows my mentor Bruce Wayne? Not too creepy considering that Bruce no longer wants to speak to me."

I sighed. Bruce had told me he'd act like this in one of his messages. I was starting to wonder why I even took the job to begin with. I'd been an assassin many times, but _never _a baby sitter.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I snorted.

"You could kill me in my sleep?"

Now _that _was offensive. "That's ridiculous. In your sleep? I would _never_."

Richard actually had the gull to laugh. "Oh, _okay_! Now that we established that you won't be killing me in my sleep…" he said dryly.

I sighed inwardly.

This was going to be a _long _three weeks.

"Pink…" I heard Richard say. I barely looked up from my magazine, noting that the teen had his head out the Limo window, for some unfathomable reason. I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. To me, the boy was like an over-zealous dog.

"What?" I asked dryly, the boy had been playing 'I-Spy' with me for the past hour, and I had wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. I had threatened him many times, but he ignored me, of course…no rest for the wicked it seemed.

"Your mansion...It's _pink_." He sounded startled, appalled even.

"So I've been told," I returned to reading my newspaper, humming to myself in an attempt to block the boy out. I had purchased the mansion a year after my Ex-wife (she was my wife then, I assure you) gave birth to our first son. Grant. At the time, I hadn't known a bit of Italian, thinking it would be nice to have a summer home. And this summer home...Ended up being the color of Raw Salmon. Lucky me…

"Are you gay?" Came the unexpected question.

I found myself coughing until my head ached, "Excuse me?"

"You know, homosexual, liking someone of the same sex?" He baited, noticing the angry blush in my cheeks. He looked rather pleased.

"Damn it boy, I'm _not_!" Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Wilson, My mutinous mind chuckled.

"Oh? That's _realllllly _too bad." Richard licked his lips suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. My breath left me.

No. _No one _had told me he was _gay_.

Richard had taken to Wintergreen faster than I thought he would. The two had hit it off instantly when we'd finally arrived at my mansion. The driver didn't bother to help with the luggage as he opened the door for us, and I ushered Richard out, moving around to the back of the limo.

"Wow." The boy was gaping rather unceremoniously at the mansion, "It's big and fruity. You sure know how to pick 'em." He snickered.

I sneered as I struggled with his suitcases (had he brought all of Wayne mansion with him?) and stepped up beside him, "Would you mind?"

"Nope," He stepped on my foot, and I, startled, dropped all the suit cases.

My eyes watered, and I bit the inside of my mouth to suppress the scream of rage that built inside me.

"_Richard_!" I ground out, "I swear to _god_-"

At that moment, Richard's attention was otherwise displaced, "Hi!"

Wintergreen was walking down the gravel pathway. "Hello Mr. Wilson, and hello young man, welcome to Wilson Manor."

I sighed and ran my finger's through my hair, expecting my charge to go off on my elderly butler.

Richard opened his mouth and I winced, expecting the worst. "Hello, sir. It's nice to be here!"

I gasped loudly, receiving a look from Wintergreen.

"Sir, you look a bit pale, shall I fetch some laxatives?"

Could this day get _any _worse?

* * *

I'm not surprised in _anyway _to say I tried to drown myself in my own bath that night. Richard was, to be crass, annoying the living shit out of me. Not even Terra was this bad, and she had, as kids call it, a thing for 'Creeping' on me. But that night, I came close to murdering him. Do you want to know how _that _went? I think you don't….

"We are having chicken tonight!" Robin called from the other room. My head popped up, slamming into the cabinet above me.

"Ah…" I held my cranium as splitting pain shot through it, then regained composure.

"Excuse me, but this is my house and-

"Wintergreen and I want fried chicken!" Richard demanded.

I sent a mental message to my old friend, _Traitor_.

Said butler gave me a blank look, "You're bleeding sir."

I touched my throbbing head and pulled my hand away. Some blood dotted the pale skin. How lovely…

"I'll be fine."

So that was a lie. My head was now killing me... Ugggg!

"Wilson," Richard cut into my trauma loudly, "I'm hungry!"

The night I was actually going to cook, the boy shoves my kindness down my throat.

"Why chicken?" I asked slowly, trying not to get too angry.

"Because Wintergreen was telling me about the awesome chicken he made for Christmas." The boy in question grinned.

I sneered and crossed my arms. "We were going to have-"

"I don't care!" He snapped, "Feed meh!"

Silence passed between us, then I clasped my hands behind my back. "And why should I? You haven't done _anything _for me…_besides _giving me a splitting headache." I mumbled so he wouldn't hear me.

Then he said what should've been his last words, "I'll cry."

I instantly gave in…my head couldn't take much more.

"Hey, Wilson?" Richard asked as I was about to take a bite of my chicken.

"Yes, Richard?" I glanced up at him, just moments away from bliss. He was pointing at his own plate, giving me a doe eyed look of helplessness.

"Cut my food?" He asked, voice silky and soft. "Please?"

I softened, but kept my features straight, standing to help him.

"You know once I remove the meat, it will not go back on the bone," I reminded him, watching his arrogant self snap into place.

"Well duh Wilson, it's not like I'm five years old!"

I sighed, the feeling of kindness leaving me almost instantly. "Yes, you're what, three? Besides, whose cuttings whose dinner…?"

A spoonful of mashed potatoes flew at me as I made my way back to my seat. I lifted my morsel of chicken to my lips just as Richard let out a long drawn,

"!!!!"

I cringed and bit my tongue before addressing the boy, sounding slightly strained, "Yes, boy?"

"I want the chicken on the bone now!"

It took everything I had not to scream in frustration.

I sat on a small building in the town, watching the people below me go about their business. It never failed to amaze me how people in different cultures were the same throughout the world. I had to admit, wearing my armour made me feel rather secure. Even _if _someone should recognize me…

Taking in a deep breath I stood, enjoying the feel of the cool night around me. And that's when my night was ruined. I saw someone _worse _than Richard or death standing on the opposing rooftop.

_Robin _was in Italy.

My eye widened as he looked up, tails of fog caused from the warm weather slithering over the roof tops. I growled and shifted my stance, and the teen's gaze snapped towards me. We stood like this for sometime, staring each other down until I had to greet him.

"Ah, il mio ritorno uccellino ..." I said in Italian, knowing very well he wouldn't understand. Or so I thought.

"_'Ah, my little bird returns?_'" He asked, young voice mocking, "You're full of kind things to say."

"It's in my nature, boy." I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Tell me, what brings you to this wondrous country?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Slade." He snapped, obviously on edge. For some reason, something about me drove the boy crazy. I guess that same could be said about me…

I chuckled, I wonder why.

The boy stepped forward, as if coming closer. I jumped down from the roof and into a near-by alleyway, not really in the mood to confront my obsession, _YET_. I twisted around to look over my shoulder and smirked. He was still there, booted feet planted on the edge of the rooftop, arms crossed. Watching me. I lifted my palm to my mask, mocking the motion of blowing a kiss. This caught the boy off guard and I slipped into the night.

* * *

**So, not bad for the first chapter, huh? Oh! Don't orry, Slade get's the boy...But not just...YET! WAHAHA!**

**R&R makes my chapter come faster~**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's meh~ Well, sadly, for the moment, the story is on Hiatus.

Well, that is, until I get some damn ideas.

Bah, but so far, I've kinda been plotting the next chapter or two. I'll be introducing our main antagonist that'll divert our precious Robin's attention from our smashing hero, Slade.

Well, that's all for now…I actually want you guys to write in and feed me ideas. Maybe that might get my ass in gear?

Over and out,

Kat


End file.
